Gothic Lolita
by BlackRosa713
Summary: Reader Insert Reader X Spain Contains Violence and Rape


You almost skipped to his house, you were so giddy.

"Today's the day!" you mentally sang.

You swung around pole and slid though a puddle. You don't care that it was raining, the rain helped your plan.

You climbed the steps to his house and enthusiastically knocked on the door.

A curly brown haired man with emerald coloured eyes open the door.

"Hi!" he said smiling.

"Hi," you said turning on your charm. "Can I come in?"

You smiled and shivered lightly.

The man smiled back at you.

"Of course you can, come on in!" he responded brightly and opened the door wider.

You walked in and thanked him for his kindness.

"No problem, anything for a pretty girl." He said.

God, he was so nice.

He looked at your dripping, shivering body and smiled.

"Wait right here, I'll get you some towels and clothes." He said.

You smiled again at him and nodded. A few minutes later he came back with fluffy towels, a shirt, jeans, and even underwear.

"These look about your size." He said holding up the shirt.

You looked at him weirdly and he smiled and scratched his head.

"About the girl's clothes, they're my ex's. She left them here and I never thought to throw them out, I guess now it's a good thing I never did." He said embarrassed.

You shrugged.

"I guess it is." You said not caring.

"Well, anyway, bathroom's over there, you can stay as long as you want." He said pointing.

You nodded again and headed toward it. Once there you cracked the door slightly, just enough to let him see a little bit of you undressing.

You dried off and looked at the clothes. He was right, they were your size, right down to the cup size. You thought it was a little weird, but you shook it off. The shirt was a red Hello Kitty shirt and the jeans were deep blue. The underwear wasn't anything sexy, just normal white cotton undies. You put them on and looked at yourself. You looked cute, and a bit young, but that was okay, you were cute when you were younger. You rummaged through your pockets, praying that what you brought didn't ruin in the rain, it didn't. You slipped in your pocket, patting it to make sure it was there.

You walked out smiling and the man was standing in the kitchen.

"You look nice." He called out.

You smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Now, do you want something to drink? I have water, milk, juice, soda…" he asked taking out two glasses.

"Juice." You responded.

He nodded and pulled out a bottle of tomato juice.

"I hope you don't mind that it's tomato, I'm addicted to it." He said pouring a glass.

"It's fine." You replied.

You took a seat at his kitchen counter and tried to look cute. He handed you a glass and you toasted. He smiled and you giggled.

"Say, what's that?" you asked pointing behind him at picture of a girl.

He turned to look at it.

Plop.

He turned back.

"That was my friend, she died when she was young." He said wistfully.

"I'm sorry." You said frowning.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago, now I'm sure she's happy in heaven." He said.

He gave you a light smile and took a big glup of his juice. You smiled. He shook his head a little and continued drinking. As soon as he finished drinking he fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" he asked weakly.

You sank down and looked him in the eye. You grinned evilly.

"Do you know you I am?" You asked, your voice filled with insanity.

"No." he replied faintly.

"I'm Gothic Lolita and you are a criminal and I am here to make you pay for your crimes against little girls." You said sickeningly sweet.

His eyes widened.

"No, it can't be." He said fearful.

"Yes it can be, it's me, (First Name) (Last Name). You raped me when I was 15 and now I'm here to kill you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." you said.

"God no, (Name) I'm sorry-"

"SORRY DOESN'T FUCKING CUT IT!" You screamed at him.

He froze and started breathing heavily.

"You FUCKING raped me, you made me miserable, so much so that the only good thing I could find in life was that you were going to hell, and now…" You cried pulling out a knife from his butcher's block. You picked a serrated knife that was perfect for cutting though meat and pointed it at him.

"Now I'm going to send you there now." You said grinning psychotically.

Antonio tried to raise his arms but the drug you slipped him prevented that. You stabbed him straight in the heart and twisted. Antonio gasped fell limp against the blade.

"(Name), I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I don't care." You whispered back.

You sat there and watched the life disappear from his eyes. You smiled sadistically at his body and when you thought he was dead you got up grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a lighter and set his body on fire. You smiled again and started humming as you went through the house grabbing your shit. You opened the back door to leave and looked at his burning body one last time.

"See you hell, bitch."


End file.
